A New Chance At Life and Love
by SilverShadowKitsune
Summary: One-shot. Kagome's life has gone downhill since Kouga entered it. Luckily he moved, but he's back now. Can the new kid at school Inuyasha save Kagome and maybe bring light back to her life. Sequel possible, reviews needed.


Konnichiwa. This is my first one-shot story ever, and the second thing I've posted. I got the idea from doing an essay for English Honors class. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please look at footnote when you're done.

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she once again walked down the alley to her mother's house. So many things had happened in this alley. She saw her father making out with a woman that was NOT her mother, her old boyfriend, Kouga, had nearly raped her, she overheard her mother deciding to get divorced. A sigh once again escaped her lips as she rubbed the scar on her arm. When Kouga had raped her, he cut her arms numerous times to get her to submit. Luckily someone had seen him and called the police. She had a small one on her forehead when her father saw her watching him and his new "lover" and knocked her into a brick wall to stop her from running to her mother. She has scars on her heart when she saw her mother crying as she told Kagome that she was leaving father after discovering his affair. That had happened a few years ago in the spring, and now it was fall, almost winter. She shivered as a chilly blast of wind found it's way down the alley.

Kagome didn't think of herself beautiful, but that's what her friends told her. Her creamy colored skin aged with 16 years of life, although covered in her scars from accidents, it seemed to glow in dim light. Her hair was a rich dark raven that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were a blue-gray that longed for many different things in the future. Her height and long legs supposedly attracted men's eyes, but she had only had Kouga, and that didn't turn out too great.

Kagome paused in her musings as she saw a shadow fall across her path. As she raised her head, she tried to stifle a gasp, but failed. Standing in front of her with an odd look on his face, was Kouga Ookami. His normally blue eyes had a strange glazed look, his tanned skin looked sickeningly pale, his brown hair tousled in a strange way.

"K-k-Kouga?" she managed to stutter in her surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you had moved to another town?" 'And had finally left me alone', she said in her head.

"Why Kagome," he responded with a feral grin on his face, "can't you guess? I've come to claim as I was trying to before."

'What? He wasn't like this when I first meet him! Why won't he leave me alone?' "Kouga, please leave me alone. Haven't you done enough to my heart? I trusted you, and you tried to rape me! Leave me alone, or I will hurt you."

He answered smugly, "Like you could, Kagome, you wouldn't hurt a bug and you wouldn't and couldn't hurt me."

'Shoot, he's right! Why did I say something stupid like that?' With that final thought, she attempted to run around his body and get home. 'If I can get to my house, I'll be safe. Why didn't I vote for Jones? He had the right idea about putting cameras in the allies. But no, I wanted a later town curfew and voted for Smith.'

"Oh no you don't, Kagome!" he nearly yelled as he grabbed her arm rather forcefully. "You are mine, and you're not getting away this time!'

"I would suggest you put her down now," a voice echoed from the dark end of the alley.

"Show yourself now before I comply."

"As you wish," the voice replied as he walked into the light. It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Inuyasha has moved to her town last week, and according to her friend, he has a crush on her. He had long silver that reached to his mid-back, pulled into a low ponytail and bangs that fell into his vivid amber eyes that could stare into your soul. He was taller then Kagome by about 5 inches, and his tanned skin showed off his toned muscles.

"I was going to your house to ask you a question, your mom said you weren't home yet and was starting to get worried, and she told me to check here. I guess she was right," Inuyasha calmly replied.

"Okay, enough with the mushy moment here," Kouga interrupted rudely. "If you're going to make me let her go, you're going to have to force me."

"As you wish. But take note that I did warn you." And with that, Inuyasha rushed towards the other teenager and shoved the heel of his hand up and into Kouga's nose. The following brawl shocked Kagome. Someone actually cared enough about her to beat up Kouga. No boy in that she knew would have done that for her. 'Wait a minute. He said he was going to my house to ask me a question. Does he love me or something? Or does he need help with homework? We do have 3 classes together. He's definitely cute, smart, and scratch cute, drop dead gorgy (English slang for "gorgeous"). I wouldn't mind going out with him. But I hope he saves me first!'

And with a final blow to the groin, Kouga dropped to the ground, unconscious. Staring down at Kouga, Inuyasha slowly turned to Kagome and approached her, and she backed up slightly in fear.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you home. You can trust me, I promise," he calmly said while extending his hand to help her up. Nodding slightly, her accepted his outstretched hand and stood up, but her knees wobbled.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I-I think so. I'm just a little shook up, that's all. Whoa!" escaped from Kagome's lips as Inuyasha picked her up under the knees while supporting her shoulders at the same time.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm not gonna drop you. I just don't want your knees collapsing on you on the way to your house."

"Okay, I guess."

When they finally reached Kagome's house, her mother was in tears of worry and about to call the police.

"Oh Kagome!" her mother, Tsubame (AN: I am not sure what Mrs. Higurashi's first name is, I got this from my Ruroni Kenshin manga sweatdrop) cried with teary joy, "What happened? I was so worried!" she queried as she hung to her daughter for dear life once Inuyasha has put her down.

"It was Kouga, Mom. He cornered me in the alley on the way home and was about to rape me again if it wasn't for Inuyasha" Kagome answered in a shaky voice, as she was still frightened from the ordeal. "Inuyasha beat him up to protect me."

"He's still in the alley, if you want to call the police for attempted rape, Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha added.

" Oh don't you worry, I sure as heaven will! Inuyasha, would you be a dear and carry Kagome to her room so she can get some sleep?"

"Of course I will, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Thank you dear. First door on the left upstairs", and then she added in a whisper that he could only hear, "and you can ask her out if you want to" and ended in a wink, causing Inuyasha to blush.

Inuyasha once again picked up Kagome and made his way up the stairs and into her room. Inside, the walls were painted black and had paintings and murals of roses on them. On the ceiling, Kagome had put up glow-in-the-dark stars. There were pictures of Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and a man that Inuyasha did not know. As he deposited Kagome on her bed, Inuyasha asked, "Hey Kagome, who's the man in half of the photos?"

"Oh, that's my dad," she said with a trace of anger.

"What happened to him?"

" I found him in the same alley you found me in, making out with a woman. He threw me into a wall to try to shut me up. I eventually told my mom, who divorced him. He married the woman I found him with. I don't go to his place anymore."

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "but you have it better then me."

"How so?" Kagome inquired, now interested. Not much was known about Inuyasha to anyone in school.

"My parents are dead, and I live with my brother. Well, half-brother anyway. We don't get along that well."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I hope you feel better tomorrow. See ya at school."

"See ya."

Over the next month, Inuyasha started to hang out with Kagome and her friend, Ashley, letting the girls get to know him a bit better. Kagome found out that there was much more to him then she thought. He had similar interests such as art, reading, and movies. Kagome had to admit, she was becoming attracted to him. His eyes seem to draw her view more then once a day. Ashley once commented on it.

"Kagome, if Inuyasha were to ask you out, would you say yes?"

"Of course! Are you blind? Or can't you see how hott he is? Besides, I think..I might be…."

"Falling in love with him?"

"Yes", was Kagome's meek reply.

Little did Kagome know that Inuyasha was listening in the hallway. He had asked Ashley to talk to Kagome about her feelings, so he would know if he should ask her out. After saving her in that alley, his feelings had grown ten fold. Now he knew, and would ask her soon. After the alley, Inuyasha had been taking Kagome home to protect her if Kouga came after her again. About half a block away from her house, Inuyasha finally said something.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" Inuyasha asked in a rushed voice due to his nervousness.

"What was that? Please say it again, but not so far."

In a slower voice this time, Inuyasha repeated, "Will you go out with me?" hoping her answer would be yes. "I really like you, and can't stand not being near. Besides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt again."

Kagome's body froze as she absorbed the words that Inuyasha had spoken to her. He liked her? And wanted to be near her? Plus he wants to protect her? This was definitely looking her way in the romance department. So she said the simple phrase that Inuyasha had wanted to hear for a month.

"Of course, Inuyasha! I like being near you, too. You make me feel happy and whole and …. Something else that I can't describe."

A sigh of relief escaped Inuyasha's lips as he looked at his new and first girlfriend. Suddenly a strange urge filled him, one that he had tried to suppress for a month, but he let himself free in that moment. Swiftly he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips in a kiss.

Once again startled by his actions, Kagome froze. There was something different about this. When she kissed Kouga, it NEVER felt this good! The small gap in her heart, that ached whenever she kissed Kouga, now filled with emotions unfamiliar to her. Overcoming her shock and confusion, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips harder onto Inuyasha's, marveling at their soft and warm feeling.

Inuyasha was amazed, to say the least. He had a beautiful woman in his arms, and was kissing her. His friends from back home that had girlfriends told him kissing was fun, but this was not fun. It was reality defining. He felt her relax in his arms and push herself closer to his lips and warmth. But soon, both of them had to come up for air, both panting slightly and equally flushed by their actions.

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "We should get you home, and we can tell your mother."

"Okay," Kagome replied, wrapping her arm around his waist as his arms went around her shoulders as they walked down the street, finally with peace in their hearts.

Okay, like I said, this is my first one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. There is possibility for a sequel if you want. So review if so. Please read and review my other story, With A Rising Sun, Things Change. Remember, I'm a newbie, so no flames please! Ja ne!


End file.
